


Plastic

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Chuck and Olive are terrible about wasting plastic wrap for covering counters for kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own Pushing Daisies nor am I profiting off this.

"What have I said about sitting on the counters? Covering said counters in plastic wrap does not make it sanitary," Ned sweeps up a pile of flour. "It's also a waste of plastic wrap." 

Chuck gives Olive a final peck, resting her chin on her shoulder to smile at him.

"Tuesday mornings are slow days, and Emerson is working on finishing up a knitting project. Besides, we already got our deliveries and dropped off orders." 

"I still intend on keeping things sanitary and wasting as little plastic wrap as possible."

Olive slides off the counter, grabbing a piece of plastic wrap, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well, let's not let everything go to waste."


End file.
